The Team
by Gerao-A
Summary: Kyo and his friends are preparing for the upcoming KOF, but they are short on a member, that is until some one comes in


The Team

Alandra: a new fic of the KOF, based on the new Game. KOF XI.

Sunny: and KOF is an awesome game that belongs to SNK/PLAYMORE, not to us.

Ramon: so let's go on with the fic.

-----

Kyo, Shingo and Benimaru arrive to a hotel room, and once inside they find old Chin and Athena waiting for them.

"Welcome boys!" greeted Athena. "We are glad you guys accepted our invitation."

"We came as soon as we got your call. So what is the problem?" ask Kyo.

"You lads heard about the new KOF?" asked Chin, showing them the new cart introducing a new KOF tournament. "Its going to be held a new tournament, and possibly our enemies from last year will appear."

"Hum…..I see." Said Kyo rubbing his chin and taking the cart. "And you want us to participate as well. Correct?"

"Yes, I believe that it will be best if most fighters came to the aware of this new treat, possibly mush stronger than Rugal, Orochi or NEST."

Benimaru nodded his head. "That's true. I still have bruises that have bruises. That Mukai fellow was really strong. He bruised almost every fighter that participated on Last years KOF who had faced him in the end."

"Yes, but it is a good thing that Iori, K' and master Kyo join their forces once again and defeated Mukai, just like they did with Ignis!" reminded Shingo.

"Yes, but Mukai ended up getting away." Athena reminded back.

"Oh yeah."

"And to make things worst, it seems that Orochi seals been broken again, at least for what Mukai said." Said Chin.

All the fighters of the room remain in silence, remembering when they faced Orochi. Truly he was powerful, never every fighter saw a foe like him, he sure had a God like power, and every one has to admit that they beat Orochi by luck and that Chizoru was there to help them out and Kyo used all his Kusanagui power to beat Orochi, but before despairing, Orochi said that he would return one day, many fighter did want to believe that, they believed that it was just another philosophical comment of him, but it seems that it is true after all. And how can Kyo forget Orochi, he lost Yuki when he faced him.

Athena decides to break the silence "Well then we must have to prepare to face this new danger now, so we called you guys to mentally prepare for this fight."

"Alright, no problem." Said Kyo.

"Will you also participate on the KOF this year Mr. Chin?" asked Shingo.

"I'm afraid not, I will still be busy training Bao." Responded Chin. "But Athena will be on the KOF again with Kenso and a new Girl."

"Her name is Motoko, I meet her a few days ago, and it seems that she practices Capoeira." Added Athena.

"I thought that you might team up with Hinako or Malin." Said Shingo.

"Hinako could not come, and Malin is teaming up with another team. She is teaming up with Kasumi and Eiji."

"Eiji?" asked Benimaru, remembering the ninja that he hasn't seen since KOF 1995. "Eiji is coming back?"

"Yes, Malin joined them to Fight the AOF team!"

"The AOF team? I can understand Eiji for his personal hate of the Sakazaky famili, and for Kasumi that wants Ryo to tell her where her father might be, but I don't understand Malin, what is her problem with the Sakazaky's?"

"She doesn't like Yuri. She wants revenge for Yuri beating her last year."

"That makes sence!"

"Well, I'm dying to se what costume you will wear on this year KOF." Said Kyo with a grin to his new girlfriend.

Athena blushed with Kyos comment. "Actually, I will only be using my school uniform this year."

Kyo Benimaru and Shingo landed on the ground with they hear that. "No new costume? Why?"

"I promised to repent my school this year, so I will be using my school uniform."

"Oh too bad." Complained Benimaru. "but I really like your costume last year, it showed your chest a little and…." Benimaru could not continue because Kyo punched him on the head.

"Say, did you guys also warned K'?" asked Shingo. "We might need all the help we can get."

"Yes, but so far he did not send us any response." Said Chin. "And I don't know if he will be in the KOF this year."

Benimaru agreed as he got up. "It's possible, the guy hates the KOF. And don't froghet that last year he was defeated by Ash."

Every one remained in silence when they heard Ash's name. The guy became the new champion of the KOF and he defeated Rugal's son, Adel. And then he appeared on Mukai's hideout and attacked Chizuru when Mukai was defeated, and he stole Chizuru's power and he promised that he will attack Iori the next time they meet. Still no one could forgive Ash for what he has done to Chizuru, the same woman who has prepared every fighter in the KOF for the battle against Orochi. "Say how is Chizuru doing?" asked Chin.

"Well, Reiji said that she is still a little weak, but she will be alright." Responded Kyo.

"Reiji?" asked Athena, Benimaru and Shingo. "Who is Reiji?"

Kyo blinked in confuse to his friends but then he realises that he never told them. "Reiji is Chizuru's husband."

"Really?" Athena asked in amaze.

"I never knew that Chizuru was married!" said Benimaru.

"Its true!" confirmed Kyo. "And they have a little girl."

"Ok then." Interrupted Chin. "So what about the KOF?"

"We shall enter the tournament this year." Said Kyo "and hopefully we will end this menace once and for all. Shingo Benimaru and I can…."

"Sorry dude, but I won't be on the Japan team this year." Interrupted Benimaru.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because this year, I'm going to team up with this fine French babe that ask me to be on her team."

"And you said yes?"

"Yup."

"Old Benimaru here was always a sucker for pretty women." Laughed Shingo.

"And it is about time that a female notices the electric man, the doctor of love. The great, the only, Benimaru!" said Benimaru, acting like a playboy. "And maybe I can make fall in love with me when I show her my charms!"

The other sweat drop.

"Who is this girl?" asked Chin.

"Her name is Elizabeth, and she from France like I said, and I can say that she's really interested in me."

"A girl from out of no where asks you to be on her team. I think that she might be suspicious, so you better be on the look out for her!" warned Kyo.

"You're just jealous that you are not a women magnet like the all electrical Benimaru!" replied Benimaru, acting all cool.

"Since when are you popular with the ladies?"

"Uh, you are asking for it, bob!"

"Come on you guys, stop fighting!" demanded Athena as she got between the two fighters. "The point is that the Japan team is short on a member!"

"Maybe I can talk to Daimon." Said Kyo.

"But he is still bruised from his fight with Mukai." Reminded Shingo.

"Well, we will just have to find a way."

"That won't be necessary!" said a voice from behind them. Every one turn back and they saw Iori Yagami.

Every one put them self's in fighting positions, because they know how dangerous this man is, and he sure has pick up the worst time to pick a fight with Kyo.

"How did you find us?" asked Chin.

"It so happens that I have follow Kyo and his friends." Responded Iori in a dangerous voice.

"Damn it Yagami!" growled Kyo. "I have no time of picking up a fight with you!"

"I didn't come her to fight you!" this surprised every one. "I came here to join your team!" this surprised every one even more.

And Iori noticed that, so he decided to explain his reason. "I never fought Ash, and he defeated K' just by luck but I can tell how powerful he become when he stole Chizuru's power!" explained Iori as he walked pass the other until he was back to back with his most hateful enemy. "If you face him alone or with any of your friends you will never defeat him, and as much as I hate to admit it, I alone can not defeat him as well. So this time will shall join forces to defeat Ash once and for all."

Every one remained in silence and with their choked faces. They never thought that Iori would accept teaming up with Kyo.

And let Athena say that. She was present in every KOF, she was even present when those two fought Goenitz, Orochi and Ignis. Iori would never want to team up Kyo, he always wanted to fight alone, but Chizuru always managed to make the boys team up, she managed to do that again last year, when it was the KOF 2001 even Iori had no choice but to team up with Kyo and K' to defeat Ignis. So what could be Iori's reason this time?

"So what is the main reason of teaming up with me Yagami?" asked Kyo. "Do you want to avenge Chizuru?"

"Hump! Don't be a fool!" replied Iori with a hump. "I don't care if this new treat will end up bringing Orochi back or if he ends up killing every one, just like I don't care about Chizuru!" every one glared furiously with Iori's comment. "All I want is to finish off Ash and every one who get in my way, once and for all. And once I'm done, no one will be in my way of killing all the Kusanagis!"

Kyo smirked. "You don't fool me Yagami!"

"What?"

"I fought you dozens and dozens of times, and I have learnt to know you very well. I can say that you are afraid!" Iori grunted when he heard that, and Kyo continued. "You are afraid of Ash! Like you said he became very strong when he stole Chizuru's power, and he dodged one of your powerful attacks, something that not even I can do, and since he promise to come after you that leaves you with no choice but to team up with me." Kyo turns to Yagami. "I don't like this idea but it seems I have no choice. I will accept you has the new member of the Japan team."

"WHAT?" every one cried.

"Kyo are you insane?" shouted Benimaru.

Iori turns back to his hateful enemy. "Believe me Kyo, this idea disgusts me more than you, but none of us have a choice." After saying that Iori jumps out the window.

"What, is he insane?" Shingo and Benimaru walked to the window and they saw Iori on the roof of the building right in front of them.

"That guy never stops to amaze me!" said Benimaru then he turns to Kyo. "And you, what is the big idea of letting Iori join the Japan team?"

"It sounds like a good idea."

"GOOD IDEA? Let me take you on a few flash backs, in the KOF 1995 Iori team up with Billy Kane and Eiji and in the end he end up beating them good! In the KOF 1996 he ended up killing Vice and Mature, and in the KOF 2001 he beat up Vanessa, Seth and Ramon. Every time Iori teams up with some one they end up hurt or dead. What makes you think that he won't do the same thing to you? You, his most hateful enemy!"

"Because I want to end this!"

"Huh?"

"I'm so sick and tire of this stupid rivalry that has been lasting for 1800 year. Maybe this might be a good opportunity to make Iori forget this stupid war between our two families."

"You know how stubborn Iori is, Master." Said Shingo.

"There is a part of Iori that you people don't know." Said Athena. "Deep inside of Iori, there is a part of him that is begging to end all of this so that he can live his life as he pleases! He has a very sad past people."

"How do you know that?" asked Kyo, feeling a little jealous to see how Athena is looking up for Iori.

"That is my little secret!" giggled Athena as she remembers when she talked to Iori.

And Chin let out a small chuckle witch no one heard him, except for Shingo. "What's so funny, Mr. Chin?"

"I still can not believe it! I saw Kyo and Iori teaming up against some dangerous foes, but if anyone would tell me that they would be in the KOF and in the same team, I would not believe it! I say that these two will make a team that will mark the history of the martial arts, and it is quite possible that they will end winning this year KOF!"

Shingo Looks back to his master who is still acting all jealously around Athena and Benimaru is laughing at them. "True, this year's KOF is holding a lot of surprises to us all."

THE END

Alandra: very intense fic we made, no?

Ramon: we don't know the story of many of the KOF teams, but we decided to make one, we don't know if the Japan's team story is like this, but we just let out what we believed that it might be.

Maliska: hope you guys like it.


End file.
